1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the personalisation of a communication terminal, e.g. hand-portable phone.
2. Description of Prior Art
During the past few years cellular terminals have changed appearance from heavy break-like formed electronic boxes to attractive designs. Furthermore the users want to personalize their phones by using colored, exchangeable covers, certain ringing tones, etc.
During the past years it has been possible to download operator logos and ringing tones from the Internet due to the Nokia Smart Messaging Platform described in the Smart Messaging Specification, revision 1.0.0; Sep. 15, 1997.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,587 there is described a method for programming a ringing tone of a telephone in a format that may be transferred from one telephone to another, e.g., in a short message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,476 describes the use of profiles in mobile terminals whereby the user by means of a few key presses may change the alerting of the terminal in order to fit into the requirements of the environment. This is very convenient for the user when moving from a noisy environment, e.g., factory or street, into a silent environment, e.g., a meeting room, a theater, or a restaurant. The users highly appreciate these profiles.